The 3 Shadows: Episode 2 Obsession
by Master hunter
Summary: The second of my series. A bat that looks a lot like Joz has been stealing the Chaos emeralds and it's up to The 3 Shadows to investigate this. Please at least read the intro, you'll understand why when you've read it. COMPLETE
1. Intro

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

By Master hunter

This explores Joz in more detail, including the Gemcrazes that plague the character and some other secrets revealed in the profiles that got deleted. I've had the idea for the beginning for ages now and is very visual.

This is the second of two I've done so far. Sorry I haven't done the final episode beforehand like I said I would, but I still can't think of a good name for Joz's Rival yet, and since she does appear in it I can't write it despite knowing how it'll end in explicit detail. Any suggestions are more than welcome.

Facts about HER. She is a female bat with excellent Assassin and Spy skills. She too carries a blade and has all the traits of Rouge not in Joz. She is jealous of Joz's title Master hunter, but they do get together in the end. Think literal names not real ones like Katy, Claire, Emma, Louise, etc.

Facts about JOZ. He is white. He can sense items of great wealth. He has an unhealty obsession with Jewels. So SHE needn't have these things.

Ideas I've had, Blade (too overdone), Slice, Sharp edge, (deep) cut, and Jewel (Just came up with and sounds best so far).

****

Character copyright:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

--------------------------------------

FIC STARTS ON CHAPTER 2, ALL STUFF HERE RELATES TO ALL CHAPTERS HERE AND ALL 3 SHADOWS FICS.

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.


	2. Is it Joz?

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 1 - Is it Joz?

Today a special gem is being displayed in the Capitol City museum. It's the Blue Chaos Emerald, the centre of a special presentation about the science behind them. It's begins tomorrow as at the moment it's late at night. The only sounds come from the footsteps of the nightwatchmen and the gentle hum of the multiple alarm systems. The only light comes from the moon and the many torches carried by the guards. The only people in the building are the guards and…

A set of three guards patrol the corridors leading to the beautiful gem and out of the shadows It appears. It appears to be Joz coming from beneath his wings, but it doesn't look like something a new hero would do. A machine retracts sheets of metal that once covered his flesh wings. The mysterious figure moves towards the room in which the emerald is being held. He stands in the doorway and touches his Sunglasses.

"Infra-red beams surrounding the case, as it should be. But they're not problem for me", said the figure before jumping above the case.

The bat was hanging from the ceiling, just out of reach from the emerald. The bat reaches behind him and pulls out a sword. He then uses the sword to slice open the crystal case, exposing the emerald. The bat decends and quickly exchanges the emerald for a rock, before jumping over the other set of beams. He places the emerald in a small pouch connected to his belt before covering himself in his wings. And then suddenly the bat disappears into thin air.

Later another patrol enters the room in which the emerald used to lie. To their horror the emerald was gone. They quickly set off the alarms and soon the once silent halls of the musuem, were filled with the sounds of sirens and the red light of the bulbs on the ceilings. These halls and corridors soon filled with lots of armed guards searching for the robber. One manged to trip over thin air, they found the theif.

The bat quickly revealed himself from beneath his clocked wings as a couple of guards aimed their guns at the bat.

"Stop where you are. But you hands up into the air!" shouted the guards. The bat didn't comply and instead ran towards the guards. The guards began to fire their guns but the bat just reflected them with his sword. The bat got close enough and sliced the guns in half. The guards ran off while more, many more entered the corridor and started firing.

The bat jumped and hid behind two metal shields that came from absolutely nowhere. These shields seemed to cover its wings. The bat was completely covered with these shields but couldn't move at all. The guards soon noticed this and moved closer still firing. When they were almost next to the bat he jumped out of his armoured shell, sliced the guns in half and jumped out the nearest window. The guards followed through the city but it had managed to evade them completely. Whoever it was had gotten away with a chaos emerald.

The guards slowly walked back to the museum, heads bowed. They were failures and would inevitably get fired. One passed the newsstands and saw an article about three heroes who had saved a city from a maniac. He looked closer and recognised the bat theif as none other than the one in the picture.

****

I don't believe it, Joz of the 3 Shadow's a theif?


	3. Joz the fugitive

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 2 - Joz the fugitive

The next day the 3 Shadows were hanging in Joz's Mansion. Joz was using his training simulator. Miles was updating some new tool for them to use. Shadow merely sat looking out the nearby window. Not much time had passed since their fight with G-001 Mercury, but in that time certain things had been decided.

Although Joz wasn't too keen on the idea, His mansion had become their base. Miles and Shadow each had their own rooms, and Joz even made a lab for Miles. In return Miles created a new toy for Joz to play with. It was decided that Miles would build upgrades for the team, he was happy to do it. The 3 Shadows are starting to be known as world heroes, helping those who need it. Their friendships have grown so much since that incident, but one was about to be tested.

Joz walked down the stairs into the main hall, wiping sweat of his fur using a towel.

"Miles I want you to have a look at the training simulator. It's not challenging enough for me, make it harder", said Joz.

"Can do. In the meantime why don't you try my Jet wing upgrade again? I think I fixed the bugs", said Miles.

"Oh no, not that thing. My head still hurts from the last time. 3 days and it's still killing me", said Joz.

"Aw come on! I promise you'll have more control this time", said Miles.

"No, I think I'll just settle with the Stealth and Armour wing upgrades you gave me. Came in handy", said Joz.

Suddenly Shadow stood up puzzled, still looking out the window.

"Erm Joz, What do you think this massive GUN fleet wants?" asked Shadow.

"What?" replied Joz walking over to the window. Miles soon followed. Outside the window the sky was literally filled with GUN's troops. It was obvious they had some issues with The Shadows.

"Oh great what is it now?" asked Joz, "Oh well we might as well wait for their arrival"

The 3 sat at the bottom of the stairs. The waiting a while until several armed GUN guards smashed through the window. They all had their guns aimed at the Shadows.

"Was that really necessary? You can tell the general I expect him to reinburse me for those windows", said Joz.

"Yeah, just what's going on?" asked Miles.

"Master hunter you are under arrest for stealing the Blue Chaos emerald", said one of the soldiers.

"What? This is rediculous. I never stole nothing", said Joz, "And besides I meant to have an immunity. I am one of GUN's top agents"

"It's been revoked. Orders of the President. You have a lot of explaining to do", said the General appearing from behind the soldiers.

"Didn't you hear him. He said he's innocent", said Miles.

"Sorry guys," Said Joz before smashing into the soldiers, slicing up their guns before escaping his own home out of the smashed window.

Joz ran to the nearby forest. GUN and the other Shadows followed him but it was no use. Joz had escaped. Miles and Shadow looked on Shocked.

"I don't believe it. Joz a theif?" said Shadow.

"There has to be another explanation", said Miles.

"Sorry, but we've had a positive ID on Joz. A white bat, skilled swordsman, able to shield himself with his wings, able to turn invisible without warning. It sounds too much like Joz for it not to be him", said the General.

"So you're not one hundred percent sure it is him. There's still the possibility of framing", said Miles.

"What are you getting at?" asked the General.

"Well if you've ever read a comic book, usually there's some sort of evil clone, twin, or robot impersonating the hero", said Miles.

"This aint a comic book kid", said the General.

"Unfortunately until we can prove otherwise, we have to consider Joz as the main suspect", said Shadow.

"I can prove otherwise. He said so himself and as a friend I trust him", said Miles.

"But he ran off. Looks like we have an investigation on our hands", said Shadow.

****

I'm so confused, Joz a thief? Part of me wants to believe he's innocent but from what the General says the other part thinks it is him. Please don't let it be true.


	4. Twin Shadows Beaten

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 3 - Twin Shadows Beaten

That night Shadow and Miles patrolled the Bank at Station Square. They have been told that the Red Chaos Emerald is there and so it was the most likely place the thief would hit. The Dark night sky was clear for the first time since Shadow had arrived. Looking at the stars he remembered THAT night, for if it had never happened he wouldn't be there, he wouldn't be a hero. It was a familiar sight; he would stare out into space during his time on ARK. If ever he was angry or upset, somehow looking at the stars helped him relax.

Suddenly a security guard ran out of the bank.

"Shadow, Quick it's him. He's here and he has the emerald", said the guard running back in. Shadow and Miles didn't need to think here, they followed without thought, for any questions could surely be asked on the way. Indeed they were.

"How on Earth did he get inside?" asked Shadow

"We have no idea, all we know is that he sliced open the vault door. Something that you'd think would be impossible", said the guard.

The 2 Shadows and the guard reached where the fighting was happening. The thief was striking down the guards with the blunt side of his blade. He looked over to Shadow and Miles and quickly ran off. Suddenly, what appeared to be the Jet wing appeared on the thief's back. He flew off at an amazing speed.

"That was the Jet wing! I don't believe it. Joz is Guilty!" said Miles.

"We can worry about all this later. Lets just stop him, after all that is why we're here", said Shadow, "grab hold".

Miles grabbed hold of Shadows hand and Shadow accelerated. Soon he was running fast enough to catch up with the bat thief.

"Joz? Is that really you? Why are you doing this?" asked Miles.

"Just leave me alone. You wouldn't understand", said the bat flying lower. The bat struck the floor and created a crack in the ground that tripped Shadow. Miles was thrown forward and he quickly aimed his wrist shooters at the bat. Miles shot a sticky substance that brought Joz to the ground.

By now they were outside. The glow of a nearby lampost revealed the thief in all his glory. If this was an android it was well done. A near perfect clone and the most identical of evil twins. It had every one of Miles upgrades, the stealth, armour and the never before used Jet wing.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you", said the bat.

"Joz it's over, whatever you needed the Chaos emeralds for cannot justify stealing. You're meant to be a hero, people look up to you", said Miles. Joz bowed his head before using the armour wing.

"I asked you nicely to leave me be. Sorry friends", said Joz before smashing his armoured wings into both Shadows, knocking them unconscious. He then used the Jet wing to free himself from the sticky goo and escape.

Later the 2 Shadows woke up.

"Miles, you OK?" asked Shadow.

"Fine", said Miles.

"I think we can safely say the thief is indeed Joz. Although I don't get his motives. He's rich already why would he need MORE jewels?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah but these are no ordinary Gems. These are the legendary Chaos Emeralds. It's obvious a direct assault won't work", said Miles.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Shadow.

"So far we've been waiting for Joz to come to us. Let's go after Joz. We still have your green emerald. The one that never leaves your side. I think I can use it to find the others", said Miles.

"Really? You can do that?" asked Shadow.

"I think so yes", replied Miles.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T WE DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Shouted Shadow.

"Sorry, I just didn't think about it until now. We need to go back to my lab first though", said Miles. Shadow sighed.

"There's no time for games, let's go", said Shadow. And the two left for Joz's Mansion.


	5. Joz's Secret Cave

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 4 - Joz's Secret Cave

Shadow and Miles found themselves being led to a secret dark cave. As the ventered deeper into the caves it go darker and darker until the Shadows completely faded into the Shadows. Soon they saw light. The glow of 5 Chaos emeralds filled a small room. Here lay the Yellow, Cyan and Magenta Emeralds alongside the Blue from Capitol City museum and the Red from Station Square bank.

On the wall near the gems was a list titled, "R.E.E". The list included the names Dr Jhonen, Dr Halo, Dr Kerr, Dr Pickle and many more doctors all scored out with dates beside them. Only one name was left untouched, which was "Gerald Robotnik". Suddenly memories of the Campfires on Angel Island came flooding back.

**__**

Anyway with no money I got desperate and I ended up allowing myself to be experiemented on. The company was known as R.E.E., Robotnik's Experimentation Enterprise, the CEO being Gerald Robotnik. It's this experiment that turned me into the Master hunter, a cold ruthless bounty hunter and well-known treasure hunter. The experiment gave me my sixth sense, the ability to sense wealth. The more expensive the item the greater the sense. But it also has given me an unhealthy obsession with Jewels.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Shadow?" asked Miles.

"That this might have something to do with Joz's curse. I'm starting to think he's not doing this out of desire but need", said Shadow.

"So what do we do now?" asked Miles

"Well, we have 6 emeralds here. Joz isn't here so he must be going after the seventh", said Shadow, "So that's where we're going"

Hanging above them silently he hung there. Joz watched on, watched and listening his new friends talk about him like he's vulnerable. In a way he felt that way. The legendary Master hunter, vulnerable as a kitten every now and then due to his gemcrazes. He needs to get all 7 emeralds to end his pain. It hurt him, the crazes. He loses his rational mind and the need for the emeralds completely takes over him. He is a puppet to these crazes and he hates it. It is understandable then that he so focused on getting revenge on Gerald and R.E.E. One was left and, even if it was the last thing he did, he would destroy him.

But it wasn't all misery. He realised that Shadow had done him a big favour. He was going to leave Shadow's green emerald until last, but instead Shadow brought it to him. All he needed to do was find the Grey emerald and get the other 6 from his fellow Shadows. He began to wonder if after this he would still be a Shadow. He was weak, he had betrayed them, and a hero cannot break a law even if it was to help him. Joz has had these gemcrazes before and always managed to get the gems quickly. But this is taking too long. And for the first time he was feeling physically weak as well as mentally. He began to wonder if he would die from it if he failed to get the emeralds in time. Since this is the longest he's taken during his gemcrazes he didn't know for sure, but he wasn't willing to take that chance. He followed Shadow and Miles and hoped that when all this was over that he would be back to his usual self, fighting alongside his friends as a Shadow.

Much Later, and the 3 Shadows, one hiding in the Shadows behind the other two, reached a large metallic fortress. It had to happen eventually. The events led to Gerald again, he must've obtained the last emerald.

****

Oh great, this is all we need. Thought Shadow staring at the base. They could tell it wasn't GUN's due to their being no logo. If there was one thing true about GUN above all else, it's that everything they owned bore the GUN logo.

Anyway the 3 entered the building. Inside it was as black as Shadows fur. They couldn't see a thing. That was until a bright light spotlighted Shadow and Miles. A Huge Machine with Grey Arms smashed into the 2 Shadows, forcing Shadow to drop his 6 emeralds as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Joz watched the sucker punch from far. He was far too weak to fight another Mercury robot by himself. He felt all hope of being healed flying out the window. His friends had been captured, Gerald had all seven emeralds and he was a little too weak to do anything about it. In fact he suddenly realised that not only his life was in serious danger, but so was the entire world.

****

What am I going to do? And more importantly can I do it, weak as I am?


	6. Gerald holds all the aces

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 5 - Gerald holds all the aces

Shadow and Miles woke up inside a prison cell. Shadow felt miserable as he stared at the damp dark walls. Seeing his friend with him and not having a chaos emerald therefore no way out. Miles' Wrist shooters were gone also, so blasting their way out was ruled out too. They had two chances; either Gerald lets them go or Joz saves them. Neither looked likely. Gerald walked to the cells.

"Well well well. My Greatest creation has returned me. I say this of course seeing as how I haven't put G-002 Venus into action yet I find you sneaking about in my base", said Gerald, "Usually the heroes wait for the villian to make their move"

"It's just a coincidence. We came here following the Chaos emerald signals. You have the Grey Emerald do you not?" said Miles.

"Indeed I do. How did you know it was grey? Oh wait you came here with the other 6 didn't you", said Gerald, "So you knew from process of elimination. But back to the matter at hand. You came here to take the emerald, not to stop me. May I ask why?"

"For our third Shadow, Joz. We think he's going through some sort of mental illness created by you no less. The experiment that turned him in the master hunter also made him completely obsessed by Jewels", said Miles.

"It's getting out of hand, we need all 7 gems to cure him of this illness. Well at least that's what we think will happen, we are still unsure", said Shadow, "Please master, we may have had our differences, but for old times sake couldn't you help us?"

"I could, but I wont. I still remember what happened with Mercury. You and I are enemies now. You fight for freedom, I fight for vengance for Maria and the others on Ark", said Gerald.

"Maria never wanted revenge, she wanted happiness", said Shadow.

"Lies! Must be Lies! Maria was brutefully murdered", said Gerald Angrily, "not to mention the lives of my collegues and my lifes work".

Suddenly their debate was cut short as Joz stumbled into the room. He was weaker than usual.

"Gerald! I'm warning you release me friends or else", Joz cried weakly.

"Or else what? Look at you batbrain, you can barely stand", said Gerald.

"I will not let you harm my friends", said Joz, "You did this to me. You gave me my Gemcrazes".

__

Indeed I did. Not intentionally as you were an experiment. Your gemcrazes are simply a non-important side effect. But enough talk, you are a liability. Both Angel Island and Mercury have shown me that you will do anything to kill me, whereas the other two will not kill needlessly. The truth is I hold all the aces here. You can either decide to let me go with the emeralds, or you could let your friends die. Judging by your appearance this Gemcraze you're having is killing you. If you don't get the emeralds soon you will die. Either your life or theirs will end soon. If I press this button the floor of their cell will retract into the wall to reveal a spike pit. In fact I think I shall. Think fast hunter.

Gerald pressed the button and indeed the floor did retract. Gerald ran off with the emeralds. Joz looked over to Shadow and Miles.

"I'm sorry, but my soul wont let me allow Gerald to escape", said Joz. Everyone looked shocked as Joz ran into Gerald. Fortunately he dropped one of the emeralds as Joz barged into him.

"You stubborn bat! VENUS!" shouted Gerald. And with that a massive machine, still unpainted, blasted through the wall, "Take care of him".

Venus lifted his massive arms and smashed its fist into Joz. The weakened Joz was knocked into a wall near the cell. He struggled to get up as his sunglasses fell to the ground. Miles watched all this as Shadow grabbed the emerald.

"Shadow look at Joz's eyes!" shouted Miles. Shadow grabbed the emerald and turned to see Joz's eyes. His Irises were flashing all the colours of the emeralds (Like Hyper Sonic's fur). But that was the least of his problems, Venus had managed to almost knock out Joz. Although conscious he couldn't get up. Venus raised his arm up high as if to smash Joz in one final attack.

****

NO! Joz can't move and he'll die if that thing drops onto him. I have to do something.


	7. Lucky escape

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 6 - Lucky Escape

He quickly shook off the shock and grabbed Miles. He used Chaos Control to Join Joz who was taking a rather bad beating. Shadow took immediate action; still holding Miles' hands he rand towards Joz and again used Chaos Control just as the arm fell. Venus' arm smashed into the ground, leaving a huge crater where Joz was lying.

Outside the base the 3 Shadows reappeared from the Chaos Control. Joz fell to the floor.

"Joz are you alright?" asked Shadow.

"No, I think I'm dying. Usually it doesn't take me this long to get the emeralds, although usually you, miles and Gerald aren't involved", said Joz.

"We need to get you the emeralds and quick", said Miles.

"It's no use, I'm too weak to fight Venus. Hell I'm too weak to even run", said Joz.

"Oh that's it. Stop being so defeatist. You're the Master hunter, I hate to think someone of your acclaim can be beaten by an obsession", said Shadow. Joz looked up with a serious look on his face

"You are right. I'll do what I can", said Joz.

"Come on friend, we'll help you", said Miles.

"You'd still consider me a friend after what I did?" asked Joz.

"What do you mean?" asked Miles.

"I picked Gerald and the gems over saving your lives. I was entirely selfish", said Joz, "I just want you to know that it was never a choice. These gemcrazes completely take over me, I couldn't control myself"

"Don't worry about it, we're OK. Friends stand by each other even through the worst times. I stood by Maria on the attack on ARK, I stood beside Gerald during our first adventure, and I'll stand by you two", said Shadow. Joz laughed a little.

"That doesn't sound like you Shadow. You're usually a hard ass", said Joz. Shadow bowed his head that had turned redder due to embarrasment.

"When it comes to my friends I'll do anything for them", said Shadow, "but enough talk, let's get going"

"The energy from your emerald is sustaining me a little, but it's not enough", said Joz. Just then Venus flew above them.

"Hey look, do you think he'll lead us to Gerald?" asked Miles, "He still looks incomplete"

"I don't know, but it's all we have to go on", said Shadow, "There's no time for games, let's go".

They later arrived at another one of Geralds bases. They had wondered how he could possibly build do much in such a short amount of time. Shadow assumed it was due to his brilliance. Miles envied his quick production skills. Joz couldn't come up with an answer, he was too weak to even think straight.

They took a moment to plan their trip inside. It would have to be covert, as their first concern was to find the emeralds.

"Looks like we're crawling through vents again", said Shadow. The other two nodded as they moved silently towards the vents. Shadow led as Miles helped Joz along. The two began to whisper.

"So Joz, do you wear sunglasses to hide your eyes?" asked Miles.

"Yes in part. Mainly I use them for infrared, UV, x-ray scans etc. But also, whenever I'm near items of wealth, my eyes switch through the colours of the rainbow. During a gemcraze they go nuts, like you saw", replied Joz.

"So those things also allow you to see in other sights modes like Night vision and thermal vision as well?" asked Miles.

"Yes", replied Joz.

"Guys, I can sense the six emeralds neaby", said Shadow.

"Me too, to the left isn't it?" asked Joz.

"Yep, won't be long now", said Shadow kicking the vent crate down. They dropped in front of the emeralds. Joz got hold of all seven. He felt relieved as his strength returned. His rational mind was back, and then suddenly he felt enraged. More so than usual. He wanted Revenge more than ever as the emeralds started supercharging his emotions as well as recharging his body.

Gerald appeared in the room. The 3 Shadows had been too focused on Joz's healing that they didn't realise in the room with them was Venus.

"Well done. You all constantly surprise me. Here I thought I had you all on the ropes and you make it out alive and kicking. Well don't worry, Venus will take care of you. I managed to finish him completely now. Venus destroy them!" commanded Gerald.

Venus moved from its resting position and attacked. Shadow and Miles prepared to fight Venus, but Joz had different plans.

****

Gerald I'm coming for you. I'm coming to destroy you. You can run but you won't hide from me. I am the worlds best Bounty and treasure hunter, let me show you why!


	8. The hunters wrath

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 7 - The Hunters Wrath

Gerald's heart started beating faster and faster. Here someone who was supposed to be a hero was chasing him down the corridors of his own base. The Master hunter left his friends to fight Venus alone; this surprised him. **Shut up, just keep running, the last thing you want is to face his blade.**

Joz grabbed hold of the Annemuir, grasping the hilt tightly. He brought it out and flew towards Gerald using the Jet wing. He was unable to turn back and help Shadow and Miles again. **Why can't I go back, I'm healed from my gemcrazes?**

Joz smashed into Gerald knocking him into the adjacent wall. Gerald's face showed nothing but pure fear. Joz scared the crap out of him. He knew it was R.E.E, his company that turned him into this wild untamable beast. Joz lifted his sword above his head and prepared the final strike.

"Any last words Gerald", said Joz.

"Yes, why are you doing this? You're meant to be a hero", said Gerald

"Hero? If I was a hero I could turn back and save my friends whenever I want to. No I am a monster, a monster you created", said Joz.

"It wasn't me", said Gerald, "I had nothing to do with it".

"Lies! R.E.E., Your company, Corrupted me", said Joz, "It's your fault I can't stop myself"

"But, without R.E.E. you wouldn't even be the Master hunter. R.E.E. created Master hunter, one of the new heroes the 3 Shadows", said Gerald in a panic. He feared for his life, cowering into the wall like a fly at the end of a spider web.

"The title means nothing to me", said Joz.

"Without me you wouldn't have the means of capturing the robber that killed your parents", said Gerald.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" asked Joz in a blind rage.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't check up on my patients. When you were young you chose this path by your own free will. You did it to get revenge, it was all you could think about. I did not create a vengeful Joz, You did", said Gerald. Joz withdraw his sword.

"Some of what you say makes sense", said Joz, "But I've come to far now. You are the last on my list"

"Your anger towards me is your own, not my doing. It's destroying you, you know that. Your friends are fighting against a machine they can't possibly beat alone and you're here, threatening me", said Gerald.

"I can't control myself", said Joz.

"Yes you can, believe in yourself", said Gerald, "Go help your friends. Do not ditch them when they need you the most".

Joz put away the Annemuir. And turned his back on Gerald.

"You know one day I'll get even with you", said Joz, "But for now you are right. I can not abandon my fellow Shadows. Go! I have no doubt we'll meet again when you build G zero zero three".

Gerald stood up and ran off into the Shadows. Joz turned and ran back into the room where the big fight was going on.

Shadow and Miles were panting, gasping for breath. There was no way of beating Venus. He was just too powerful.

"This is it. I can't believe Joz abandoned us like that", said Miles.

"In the past couple of days I've seen a different side to him. A stubborn selfish one yes, but a vulnerable one", said Shadow, "It's over, we can't defeat Venus like this".

"Now who's being defeatist", said Joz. Before jumping off a platform, screaming, smashing his blade into Venus. But even this direct, full force attack barely scratched him.

"Aw man! Is it even possible to beat this thing", said Joz.

"Together we'll find a way", said Shadow, "But what about Gerald?"

"He got away. I had him cornered, trapped, but he convinced me you needed me more. He also told me that it wasn't just the gemcrazes that were making me angry, it was myself. Gerald's a wise man, I can why GUN like having him on their side", Said Joz.

"Guys, we can discuss Gerald's merits later. Let's take this thing down. Once again, I have a plan", said Miles.


	9. It's fallen and it can't get up

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 8 - It's fallen and it can't get up

"Ok guys we'll going to use the same technique against Venus as we did against Joz in Station Square. I'll shoot my sticky mud at it and you guys knock it down", said Miles.

"But won't it just get back up?" asked Shadow.

"Not if I shoot it again when it's down hence pinning it to the ground", replied Miles.

"I like it. Let's take this thing down", said Joz

"Agreed", said Shadow.

"Alright then, here goes", said Miles aiming his wrist shooters at Venus. He fired several blasts of his mud mode at its feet. Joz and Shadow then proceeded to kick Venus over. Miles' plan was working, Venus couldn't move and once it fell it couldn't get back up. Miles jumped for joy.

"Yeah! It worked", said Miles.

"Awesome job. We were so wrong when we said you should stay at home cause it's too dangerous for a kid", said Joz.

"Told ya you need me", said Miles grinning.

"So what about Venus? It's not destroyed it's just can't move", said Shadow.

"Yes, but it won't ever get out of that and so eventually it'll run out of power", said Miles.

The three were about to leave and return home with the emeralds when suddenly Venus started to move again. A compartment opened up and soon it was firing missiles at them. The Shadows ran away, with missiles exploding behind them.

"We can't keep this up forever!" shouted Shadow, "any idea Miles?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something", said Miles.

"Not good enough", said Joz angrily, "I guess it's up to me".

Joz turned and ran towards Venus, avoiding the missiles as he went. He jumped up high and brought out his armour wing shields. He dived on top of Venus' belly as the missiles smashed into the armour. Miles made them very durable and although they were beginning to crack, the armour wing guarded Joz from the explosions. He stood next to the missile launcher, got out his sword and just before his struck said

"This ends now", said Joz. He stuck the sword down, slicing the launcher into two. Joz jumped off as the launcher exploded inside Venus. Venus exploded just as Joz shielded the three from the explosion. Venus lay in ruins. Joz got up panting.

"Now you know why they call me the Master", said Joz, sliding the Annemuir back into it's holder.

"That was close!" said Miles hanging onto Joz tightly

"Er Miles, you can let go now. The explosion just missed you but the armour wing is ruined", said Joz.

"Then I'll fix it when we get back", said Miles.

"It's over isn't it? Joz is healed from his gemcrazes and Venus is destroyed. So what are we waiting for let's get back home", said Shadow.

Meanwhile Gerald watched on from above. He was amazed at Joz's abilities and how he had managed to control his rage. He also took note on how close the three were getting. At first they were a small group of fighters that had joined together for a common cause. Now they were a team of friends. Their teamwork was amazing and he started to feel a little threatened by them. He liked this base but desperate times call for desperate measures. He started the self-destruct sequence after taking the 7 Emeralds. Thus preventing Shadow from Chaos controlling out of there.

Fortunately for the Shadows it was time based destruct sequence. Sirens loudly wailed "Self-destruct in", so many, "Minutes". Shadow grabbed Miles and ran off, while Joz used the Jet wing and followed. Several robots filled the corridor they were running down, Blast doors began falling.

Time was running out, they had to get out or else.


	10. Escape without Chaos

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 9 - Escape without Chaos

It was another one of those things that reminded him of THAT day, the sirens wailing loudly, red light bulbs flashing, the do or die mentality. By now Shadow had gotten used to it, but that doesn't mean he started to like it. Without the Chaos emerald he couldn't Chaos control out of the building. This escape was entirely up to their own running ability.

Lots of Robots filled the corridors that were laters sliced in two by Joz's sword, shot down by Miles' wrist shooters, or smashed to pieces by Shadow's spin attack. Blast doors fell as the Shadows just managed to slip under them. They had already worked out Gerald had taken the Chaos emeralds. Joz was starting to sense them again.

"Guys I'm sensing the Chaos emeralds. Follow me, the signal should lead us to Gerald", said Joz flying ahead with his Jet wing. Shadow just nodded as he pulled Miles along. Down numerous corridors they moved towards the nearest exit as fast as they could. The sirens were telling them two minutes were left.

Gerald could be seen on a walkway above them in a car of somekind. Joz moved over to Shadow and grabbed the other two Shadows. The Three flew up towards Gerald and managed to get in front of him.

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds Gerald?" asked Shadow.

"We haven't got time for this", replied Gerald. He pressed a button and the vehicle started firing bullets at them. Joz shielded them from the bullets using the armour wing. Miles shot the gun as Shadow moved over to Gerald. He made a grab for the emeralds but could only pull out the one. As luck would have it, it was the Green Emerald.

Gerald zoomed off as the Shadows persued. It wasn't long before they caught up with him again. Gerald released some oil from the back of his vehicle. The sirens reminded them they only had one minute left.

"Enough, there's no time for games", said Shadow speeding up and striking the vehicle, it swerved a little, but Gerald managed to counter it and headed on straight forward. The final Blast door was closing and Gerald pressed one more button.

Suddenly the car had jet engines, in which he used to get out of the base with 30 seconds left. The Blast door has closed, trapping the Shadows inside.

"Now what do we do?" asked Miles.

"We're OK. So Gerald got away, grab my hand both of you", said Shadow. Joz and Miles proceeded to do so.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Shadow and with the traditional green aura the 3 were warped outside the base.

Outside they saw Gerald in his little car driving off. He smiled as the Base exploded behind him.

"There's no way Shadow and his friends could've gotten out of that one", said Gerald, "It's a shame, Shadow turned out to be quite the fighter". He looked back, and to his horror saw the 3 Shadows were still persuing him. **Why am I so surprised? I did create Shadow after all.**

Suddenly Joz appeared on the right side of the Vehicle. He flew low and slashed the tyres on his car. Gerald could no longer control the car and found himself heading towards a cliff edge.

"NOOO!" Shouted Gerald before falling off the edge. The other Shadows caught up with Joz who was now stationary.

"Well it's not the way I wanted it to go. I would've preferred Gerald to die by my blade", said Joz.

"He's dead?" asked Shadow looking slightly upset.

"I'm assuming so, who could've survived that?" replied Joz.

"The Villian always comes back, no matter how certain you think he death is", said Miles, "Unless of course it's the final episode, and this is only our second adventure".

"Again with the comic books. This is real life Miles", said Joz. Shadow laughed.

"Let's go home", said Shadow. They all agreed and Shadow warped them back to Joz's mansion.


	11. Craze aftermath

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1. Sorry it's slightly shorter than Episode 1 and full of dialogue.

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 2 - Obsession

__

Chapter 10 - Craze Aftermath

Back at Joz's Mansion, Joz was in his room packing his bags. Shadow and Miles stood in the doorway.

"So where you going?" asked Shadow.

"I let you down back there. I'm a liability and so I'm resigning from the Shadows", said Joz. Shadow laughed.

"So you're leaving your mansion to us?" asked Shadow.

"Well I have enough to buy a new home, You guys need it more than I do", said Joz.

"Stop! Joz look we all have our weaknesses, at least next time we'll be prepared when the time comes", said Shadow.

"We know you weren't yourself. Stop this foolishness and let's go out and celebrate", said Miles.

"You mean you still want me to be a Shadow?" asked Joz.

"Of course. Did my youth stop me from being a Shadow?" replied Miles, "I'd hate to think someone named the Master hunter would just give up like that".

Joz smiled back, "Thanks guys", he replied. He turned to the window and bowed his head.

"But I need to be alone now", said Joz.

"You are staying right?" asked Shadow as Miles left the room.

"Of course", said Joz, "You guys are right, whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. Still doesn't make me fell better about myself though". Joz jumped out the window and flew off into the sunset. Shadow rejoined Miles outside Joz's room,

"So I take it he isn't joining us", said Miles.

"No, doesn't mean we can't have fun", said Shadow.

Just then a loud knock could be heard downstairs, Shadow and Miles proceeded to investigate. It was the GUN general with a small army behind him.

"For the record, it was a Robot impersonating Joz that commited the crimes General. And we destroyed it", said Shadow, "That's all you'll get from us"

"It's not the truth is it?" asked the General.

"Doesn't matter, you'll never know. We can guarantee that the stealing has stopped", said Shadow.

"Why should we believe you? Why shouldn't I go and arrest Master hunter right now?" asked the General.

"Ok let's just say he had an immunity to this for a reason. As a friend I'm not going to reveal the whole truth", said Shadow.

"Leave him alone, or else you'll have two of your best agents completely against you", said Miles angrily, "It's a personal thing".

"Ok I'll drop the charges for now. I'll go with your robot story for now. But if another robbery occurs just like the others…" said the General.

"We'll hand him over ourselves", said Shadow, "Why the change of heart?"

"Contrary to what you may think Shadow, we are not completely heartless. I may not know what went really happened but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation", said the General, "Well it looks like this matter has been settled. Good work Shadows"

"Yeah Yeah! Just go already", said Shadow. The GUN general just turned away and walked off. GUN left the mansion and headed to their base.

"You were rather mean just then", said Miles, "He was doing us a favour"

"He's GUN, I'll never like him", said Shadow, "but it doesn't matter, now we eat".

"Ready when you are Shadow", said Miles smiling.

Meanwhile Joz sat on the edge of the cliff Gerald fell off. He climbed down the rocky surface to the water below. **No wreckage, I'm starting to think Miles may be right. Gerald may still be alive. **Joz smiled, happy with the knowledge he still had a chance of getting his revenge. Which left only two options, either his vehicle had a flying mode or a submarine mode. Unless he swam of course.

Joz looked out into the nightsky. He had never really had such good friends like Shadow and Miles. He usually worked alone, not caring about anything but the jewels that plague his mind. Rubys, Sapphires, Emeralds, Diamonds and also Gold and Silver; He knew that killing Gerald would take away his obsession with them, and with that he felt at peace. Miles had made a good point, he was the Master hunter and he wasn't going to let this rule his life. And with that he left, returning home to join his friends and celebrate a job well done.

****

A new day brings new adventures, but for now rest easy heroes

THE END


End file.
